The invention relates to a pilot projectile, supported by a satellite navigation system, e.g. a GPS=global positioning system, which projectile is fired first during an attack operation on a target and can determine the prevailing influencing variables for the external ballistics of subsequently fired, frequently very expensive active or combat projectiles. As a result of the constant position determination and speed measuring, it is possible to undertake the corrections that may be required for the active or combat projectiles to permit a more accurate striking of the targets to be attacked.
It is well known that artillery forces, for example, use forward observers or drones to detect enemy targets, map their location and report the position of said targets to the ordnance unit assigned to attack these targets. The ordnance unit subsequently determines the required charges and aiming values for each weapon, and the first firings occur. Following this, the forward observer or the reconnaissance drone then attempts to locate the strike locations. The detected tolerances are subsequently reported back to the ordnance unit, where corresponding correction values are determined and the attack is continued.
The above described method is cheap and relatively easy to carry out with low-cost, explosive ammunition, since relatively high amounts of explosive are detonated and the strikes on the ground or several meters above the ground (if velocity-time fuses are used) are well marked and can be observed easily. When using very expensive, intelligent ammunition, e.g., the 155 mm SMART or the SADARM, or when using mortar ammunition with higher combat effectivity, reconnaissance is considerably more difficult owing to the much lower explosive masses, and the method of using expensive active ammunition for the range finding is particularly cost-intensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method wherein by use of a pilot projectile, the active strike position of a active or combat projectile can be predicted with sufficient accuracy by additionally taking into account the ballistic tolerances due to weather and environmental conditions for the active projectile and which is considerably less expensive than the presently used methods as described above.